Electrical neuromodulation has been demonstrated to be useful for a variety of neurologic conditions. As such, attempts have been made to treat brain injury (e.g., due to trauma, hypoxia/anoxia, or stroke) by deep brain electrical stimulation. Commonly, devices for electrical neuromodulation rely on implanted pulse generators which operate on battery power. When the battery becomes depleted, surgical replacement of the battery and/or pulse generator is often necessary. Thus, efforts have been made to extend the battery-operated lifetime of the device, such as improving the battery technology, optimizing electrode materials, and optimizing the circuit configuration. However, there is a need for other ways to prolong battery life in such neuromodulation devices.